Fri
Category:Human =Fri= As a Child Fri was born in Hillsbrad to a farmer and his wife around the time the Forsaken broke away from the undead of the Scourge. When his father died defending their farm, his mother took him and his sister to Stormwind City to live. She worked as a tailor, and made good money. They were eventually able to buy a small house in Westfall, but the Defias Brotherhood took over the land. Their farm was burned, and Fri, 6 at the time, was taken by the Defias Brotherhood to be trained. As a Member of the Defias Brotherhood He eventually became one of them, and by the age of 17 led a large band of them, that VanCleef had let him name the Blackskulls. The Blackskulls, numbering in the fivehundreds, was one of the fiercest bands in Westfall. VanCleef wanted to expand the Brotherhood's territory beyond Duskwood and Elwynn, so he sent another band across the seas to Dustwallow Marsh. Yet, even that was not enough. He asked Fri, now 20, to lead the Blackskulls, now only about four hundred members due to captures by the Stormwind Guard, north to Hillsbrad. As a New Leader Fri didn't remember growing up in Hillsbrad, but he agreed anyway. He was convinced of the evil of the Nobles of Stormwind, even though he himself had not been there when the Stonemasons had been exiled, so he did everything VanCleef asked of him... but he also hated him. He couldn't explain it, but hatred for Edwin VanCleef bubbled up inside him, and on the journey north with his band, when they were in Loch Modan, he convinced the four hundred men and women under his command that VanCleef and the Nobles of Stormwind were evil. It took a long time, but eventually, every single Blackskull was totally loyal to Fri and Fri only. When they reached the Wetlands, Fri sent three hundred of the four hundred fighters south to report the tragic death of himself. Supposedly, a group of Dark Iron Dwarves had killed one hundred Blackskulls, including Fri. Then the group Fri had sent would kill VanCleef and take command of the rest of the Brotherhood. But it wasn't that simple. Because those three hundred Blackskulls did end up being attacked by Dark Iron Dwarves, and only five survived. Those five tried to carry out their mission, failed, and reported back to Fri. Now as his band travels to Hillsbrad, he recruits old Defias members from Westfall and Elwynn, hoping to some day get revenge on VanCleef, for whatever he did. Too bad for him VanCleef is already dead. His Personality Fri is certainly fit to be a leader. He's strong, and puts his Blackskulls first. Recently, however, he's been letting his feelings for one of his officers, Estre, get in the way of plotting against the Defias and the Nobles of Stormwind. Estre Estre is a female with dark hair, dark skin, and dark eyes. And a dark personality. She is the most loyal of the Blackskulls, and absolutely stunning. Fri can't seem to get her out of his head, and he can be heard muttering her name in his sleep at night.